Breakable Bond
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: On a remote island in the pacific a young hedgehog endeavors to rescue his companion, fate however has other things in store.


**Hello fellow writers and readers, this story is based on a certain 8bit game, I'll leave you to figure out which one. This is my first story so I'm sorry about any flaws(of which there are probably lots) but I really want to improve my writing anyway I can so any Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Sonic ran he ran so far and so fast he wore cracks on the ground under an orange twilight sky. "Damn it how could I have been so stupid to bring a kid into all this" he berated himself as his mind travelled to a few hours ago where this disaster had begun.

Sonic stood on a grassy field with large glass tubes extending throughout a seemingly endless cavern where the lights of Badnik factories glowed in the distance.

Standing across the field was a twisted mechanical version of Sonic almost Frankenstein styled in appearance, a soulless red visor in place of emerald-green eyes, soft blue fur replaced by cold metallic silver skin, and strangely enough small rocket boosters instead of arms.

The two had fought for the past few minutes, for despite its strange look the doubles' creator had clearly done his homework, Silver was more than a match for its organic brother, by rolling into a ball it could survive Sonic's attacks, and a sharp spike embedded in its torso could tear the blue hedgehog apart, despite these additions however the real hedgehog was after a long and fierce battle finally wearing the robot down. One more hit would send it to the scrap yard.

The double jumped up and curled into a deadly ball of sharp metal for a final desperate attack, Sonic responded in the same way, the silver and blue blurs clashed together in mid-air with a flurry of sparks.

Sonic's sharp blue quills quickly cut through the robotic copy's weakened metal armour reducing the death machine to a pile of scrap.

"Did that eggman really think that glorified toaster was a match for Moi" The blue hedgehog boasted over his victory over his doppelgänger before he noticed a strange light emanating from the robot's remains, it was a Chaos Emerald!

"Well this is lucky I thought I missed the last emerald" spoke Sonic basking in its bright green glow as he picked said object up from the robot's broken remains and then hurried over to a heavy steel door at the end of the room and inserted the emerald along with five others just like it into a small tube near the door.

As Sonic watched the emeralds get sucked down the tube a speaker phone above the door suddenly crackled to life.

"Ah ha Sonic I was worried you wouldn't make it, now there's just the matter of-"

"Can it eggbreath I've done what you've asked now where's Tails?."

"Please rodent don't interrupt or the little fox kit will be arriving at the pearly gates a lot sooner than expected, now as I was saying, I believe the terms of our little agreement were that you would get me ALL the Chaos Emeralds and only then would your little sidekick be safe"

"Wait just a minute! I got all the emeralds, I know there's only 6, back on South island they only worked when they were all together."

"Making a few flowers grow or cleaning up some pollution, do you really think that's all the legendary Chaos Emeralds are capable of ? No the reason they reacted that way was because you were missing one more emerald, you see there's actually a secret seventh emerald, six emeralds can power machinery indefinitely and as you know they can cause changes to the local landscape but when you have all seven you can attain the power of a god! I had hoped after you proved to be quite the treasure hunter back on South Island, that you would be able to find this mysterious emerald but I guess my faith in you was misplaced and now your little sidekick is about to pay the price."

Sonic felt an icy feeling work its way into his insides as he heard those last few words. "If you hurt him you won't live to see tomorrow" He spat out viciously, fists and teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, all signs that he was challenging the would-be world conqueror to come down here and face him.

But his threat fell on deaf ears, the speaker-phone had gone dead shortly after the execution of Miles "Tails" Prower had been announced.

As the reality of the situation began to sink in, the azure hedgehog spent the next few minutes

tearfully hurling insults at the locked door.

Suddenly as if a certain Mobian swear was in fact the password, the steel door began to open, Sonic wiped his tears away and spoke with a hint of hope "I maybe E-eggman's giving me a second chance"

The young hedgehog quickly rushed through the door which revealing what appeared to be a teleporter.

He stood within the strange device and vanished in a blue light and as the last organic life form left the area, the endless caverns mechanical inhabitants began to wake from their slumber.

* * *

The area was ignited by a blue flash as Sonic reappeared in an entirely different zone, he stumbled of the teleporter groggily, _oh man I hope I never have to do anything like that again _he thought to himself.

After he pulled himself together he took note of his surroundings.

The entire area seemed to be made of blocks of see-through glass (some of which had a certain doctor's face sculpted onto them), judging by the clouds he could see he figured that this zone was somehow floating in the sky, a quick look below supported that notion, they were hovering high above Westside Island!

His elation at being so high he could see the entire island arpeggio quickly faded as he remembered why he was here, _I've got a fox kit to save, _he began running in place then blasted off with a burst of speed, it was a technique he devised on a previous adventure called the Super Peel Out.

Oddly despite this being Eggman's main base of operations there were barely any security measures just a few Chopper Badniks and the occasional set of spikes, _Eggy must've been pretty confident that Badnik double could beat me._

With his speed and the lack of any Badnik's or traps to slow him down he quickly arrived at the end of the zone.

A small metallic castle awaited him there.

Awash with trepidation he opened the castle's doors.

* * *

"Really Ivo first Dracula and now Tron" joked the Blue Blur referring to this base's architecture, however Sonic's humor was just a method of coping with the dangerous situations he kept finding him self in, in reality every nerve in his body screamed at him to run, to get as far away from here as possible, that he didn't want to see what lies in this fortress, but for the sake of Tails he pressed on regardless.

While he searched the fortress he noticed out of the corner of his eye some drops of blood, _Oh no no no no please no, _as he begun to round the corner he hesitated, _Do I really want to see what's behind here?, what am I thinking Tails could be badly hurt and here I am having a panic attack, _he steeled himself to turn the corner.

Revealing Miles "Tails" Prower lying down motionless on the floor.

Faster than a Mobian could blink Sonic hurried over to Tails prone form and held him in his arms, the young Kitsune's blood seeped out of a bullet wound in his skull and his once warm fur felt so cold.

Sonic couldn't believe this was happening, the kid trusted him to keep him safe and he let him down. He was no hero, he was as much to blame for his death as Eggman.

While Sonic mourned the loss of his best friend and brother, the fortress' roof opened up revealing the one responsible for said friends death the super villain Doctor Eggman hovering in his egg mobile.

Hearing the sound of the egg mobiles engine and seeing the sunlight illuminating the room in an orange haze Sonic looked up and snarled "YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE EGGMAN!, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO TAILS! HE WAS JUST A LITTLE KID, HE WAS NO THREAT TO YOU" he yelled at the top of his lungs which caught said doctor's attention.

"NO THREAT NO THREAT, don't be so stupid you oversized pincushion, I know about Cocoa hedgehog, I know what he did there, an old and vast armada of pirates and he wiped the lot of them out"

"T-that doesn't change what you did he was only eight"

"Hrph do you really think that matters to me? If it's a threat ,I'll deal with it as harshly as necessary, besides I only went after him because you! Befriended him, the foxboy is dead because of you"

Sonic just stared sullenly speechless.

"Aww no witty comeback I'm disappointed Sonic, ah well, farewell rodent" mocked the overweight scientist as he flew off chortling all the while.

Overwhelmed by just about everything that happened recently, Sonic finally broke down and began to sob.

* * *

He buried him in an unmarked grave in the Hill Top Zone partly due to Tails fondness for the zones high altitude and partly because few of the islands mutant hating population called the place home, His blood boiled as he recalled how the population of Westside Island treated Tails in the first place, forcing him to live in the streets, he wouldn't be surprised if Eggman was born here.

Speaking of the Egg-shaped evil genius, his Badnik army had attacked the island not long after Sonic escaped the Crystal Egg Zone, even now running at a high-speed he could hear the terror-filled screaming of the populace, the constant explosions racking the island across every zone.

In spite of all that, even though people were depending on him Sonic kept running after all they did to Tails he'd rather let them rot under the doctor's rule, even if he wanted to help them he'd probably just screw up again and get even more people killed just like Tails, just like Mighty and Ray.

So he kept on running anywhere as far away from all this as he possibly could and as night began to creep in his thoughts strayed back to Tails.

Tails was far more than a Sidekick, he was his equal, Tails understood what it was like to be a hero, to put your life on the line for others.

Eventually he reached the very end of the island just barely managing to avoid plunging into the crushing cold dark depths of the sea, _Uh oh I forgot I was on an island, looks like there's no where else to run, _trying to compose himself after his near fatal encounter with one of the few things that terrified him more than Eggman, he saw something that left him utterly starstruck.

It was Tails or rather the stars in the sky happened to form his likeness like some sort of cosmic effigy, Sonic suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, _"_Maybe I'm not as alone as I think" he said softly with a slowly growing smile.

Looking back at the island still being ravaged by the Eggman's forces, he burned with shame, _I doubt Tails would have given up, he'd have fought to the end._

Sonic's solitary musing was cut short by the sound of a rocket screaming into outer space, but the latest of the Doctor's inventions was no simple spaceship, It was a huge dull Gray, space station with a certain scientists likeness on the front.

_If Tails wouldn't give up then neither will I , I'll stop Eggman for the last time , _thought Sonic as he stared defiantly at the Death Egg, he steeled himself and then ran off in the direction of the oval shaped space station.

And thus as the sun rises a new adventure begins.

EMERALD HILL ZONE ACT 1


End file.
